S1 E7 A Twist!
by TheBoglies
Summary: A wee Twist on Series 1 Episode 7 - "The Train"


Here's a twist for you.... Season 1: Episode 7  
  
Joint Fan fiction, Started by Snow White and continued by: Snow White; Sammi; Maddie; Guest and Archie Lover  
  
It was now the middle of the night and Archie had fallen asleep nearly as easily as Lexie.  
  
Now he was wrapped around her, lying on his side- one arm lay under her neck, the other around her waist.  
  
She had been lying on her back, her head to one side, but now she sighed and rolled over toward him.  
  
He felt her move next to him and without waking wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
She replied immediately by kissing his forehead.  
  
Archie kissed her cheek again softly and then subconsciously searched for her mouth.  
  
Lexie embraced his kisses with another sigh and a soft giggle.  
  
He smiled at the sound and pulled her closer, as their kisses became deeper.  
  
They didn't hear the cabin door open.  
  
"Archie?" Justine whispered "Arch, I couldn't just let you go like that. I'm sorry, they said you'd booked this compartment..."  
  
Her eyes got used to the darkness and suddenly focused more clearly on the bed.  
  
" Archie!" Justine half gasped, half yelled as he saw him and Lexie "I knew it!"  
  
Awoken by the shouting. Lexie and Archie jumped up in surprise. As they turned to see Justine standing in the small gangway of the compartment. "Justine!" Archie said now fully waking up. "I knew it!" Justine said again, Pulling Lexie's arm up and out of the bed. "Ow get of me!" Lexie said struggling. "No you listen to me, you can get your bloody Scottish mitts off my boyfriend you hear!" Justine shouted at Lexie in her face. "Justine wait!" Archie said throwing the covers off him as best as he could and struggling to stand up in the little space left in the gangway. "She came onto you didn't she?" Justine shouted at Archie. Archie was now standing between both women. "Didn't she? Oh please say she did Archie" Justine shouted close to tears. "Well..." Archie started. Should he tell the truth? Or should he lie?  
  
" Well..." Both Justine and Lexie shouted at him  
  
" Archie what the hell kinda answer is well!"  
  
" Justine..." Archie appealed, about ready to state that it had been nothing.... That she had come onto him.... But then he looked at Lexie.  
  
She had a determined look in her eyes, like she would throw him out of the train window if he lied, but he could also see that she was biting her lip.  
  
This threw him, as he'd never seen her look like that, he couldn't betray her...  
  
Archie felt confused didn't know what to say  
  
" Justine, I'm sorry it just happened, as you see there's only one cabin for the two of us. Lexie came into my bed, cause she was feeling cold and I warmed her up...and the rest ...you saw "  
  
Lexie looked disappointed to him, she hoped that he should have said something else, but it didn't mean anything for him. She grabbed her clothes together and would left the cabin. Justin opened her mouth to say something but it was Archie again who started talking. He sank down on the bed with his hands for his face and whispered:  
  
"Please leave me alone for a while both of you. I need to think about what I feel for you Justine. Please go, I'll call you when I'm back at Glenbogle"  
  
Justine was just about to demand an answer now when she saw the look in Archie's eyes.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing quite what to say before she answered  
  
" Fine" And following Lexie's lead minutes before, walked out the door.  
  
She wasn't sure where she was going, what she was thinking when suddenly she found herself in the trains dinner room...  
  
Lexie sat at a table to one side near the back of the room-  
  
Justine looked at Lexie from across the room; she was staring into space. Justine hadn't had a problem with Lexie until now, she thought nothing would happen between her boyfriend and the housekeeper and yet it kinda had. She looked at Lexie, she was still just a child Justine thought even though Justine was just a few years older then her. Justine soon found herself walking over to sit with Lexie. Lexie looked up surprised at Justine's sudden arrival near her. "He's confused," Justine suddenly said to Lexie. "And so are you" Justine said to Lexie. "He didn't mean anything to happen, yet you thought he liked you, don't be stupid" Justine said, Lexie could feel the tears in her eyes. "He came on to me!" Lexie said feeling the hatred build up inside her. "He kissed me first, I was simply just returning the kiss" said Lexie looking right into Justine's eyes. "So I think maybe you ort to have this talk with him!" she said getting up and pushing past her...  
  
" Justine?" Archie's voice floated over to where she was sitting, still engrossed in the new information she had just received.  
  
" What did you say to Lexie? She came back into the compartment crying just now"  
  
" Oh, and I suppose you comforted her?" Justine snickered  
  
" No" Archie answered " She wouldn't have anything to do with me. Went straight up to her bunk"  
  
" Maybe that's what she should have done in the first place!" Justine spat at him  
  
" Justine..."  
  
" She said that it was you, it was you who came on to her. Who kissed her first." Justine glared up at him  
  
" Tell me she's a liar Archie"  
  
Archie didn't know what to do, he couldn't lie to her, and Lexie would hate him for it. But mind you, clearly she hated him now anyway. What could he do? Throw away his 5-year relationship with Justine, and still be hated by Lexie. Or lie about what Lexie said and keep his relationship but risk losing a good friend?  
  
All he could see in his mind was the hurt expressions on the two women's faces.  
  
Two women he had grown to love so much, how could he hurt either of them?  
  
How did he always manage to screw up?  
  
Why did he kiss Lexie anyway? Was it because he thought she was Justine...? Or was it something deeper- a need for reassurance and safety and love and support that he knew he could get from her.  
  
Why did he even let her in the same bed as him? Why did it feel so comfortable to have her lying next to him? So comforting to fall asleep with her in his arms?  
  
What would have happened if Justine hadn't have walked in?  
  
He took the decision to ask Justine to go back to London. Then he would go to her after some days and tell her what he wanted to do. He hoped that he would then know what his feelings really are for her. For this moment he didn't know it anymore, is it over? Will he go on with her for the rest of his life? He has his doubts about it.  
  
What concerns Lexie, he really didn't know what happened to him. What did he feel for her? She's nice, she's pretty but is it love that he feels? Or was it the moment? He must tell her that it's over, that they couldn't go further on this way. Certainly not now. First he must talk to Justine.  
  
Still, it was a very good moment...  
  
Meanwhile Lexie lay in her bunk...  
  
what was that? What had happened? Yes she knew she liked him...but he had a girlfriend...what made her get into bed with him? Was it her desire to feel like she was loved? Or maybe just a cuddle... she never imagined it would go any further...was it Archie's warm arms and body that made her fall asleep in his arms? And he had kissed her first... it would have just been rude not to kiss him back right? Or did she just think it was a dream....  
  
Archie couldn't find Justine anywhere. He had a nagging feeling that when he had left her alone she had managed to get off at the next stop.  
  
Now what was he going to do?  
  
He walked back into the cabin. He needed to talk to someone.  
  
" Lex?" He whispered  
  
a grunt came from the top bunk. Carefully he climbed up the stairs and peered over.  
  
" Lexie?"  
  
" Go away" she ordered, but he could hear the whimper in her voice  
  
" Lex..."  
  
Lexie knew he wasn't going to give up so reluctantly she rolled over to stare at him. Her eyes were red from crying  
  
" What?"  
  
it wasn't particularly comfortable standing on the thin metal stairs up to her bunk. But he couldn't sit down next to her because the bed was too close to the roof, and he didn't think getting into bed with her again was a very good idea in case Justine was actually still on the train somewhere.  
  
Lexie would probably kill him if he tried anyway.  
  
" Well!" He glanced up, and was caught by her eyes.  
  
How was it that not so long ago he they were having a good time wining & dining in the tiny compartment?  
  
Now the atmosphere was a seething maelstrom of accusations and betrayal...  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you" Archie said softly. "Yeah well you have and always seem to Archie!" Lexie cried back and turned back over. He reached out to touch her arm, she shivered, then moved her arm away. "Look Lex could we please just talk?" Archie said nearly giving up all hope. "Why would you want to talk with me, when you could with JUSTINE outside?" Lexie said still with a whimper in her voice. "Because your my friend" Archie said quietly. "Your FRIEND, that's all I ever am" Lexie cried back "now just leave me be!" she said pulling the covers over her head. Archie sighed, and started to climb down the metal steps, he opened the door, but instead of going out he shut the door again and quietly sat down...  
  
Lexie thought he'd gone and started crying again. The sound nearly broke his heart.  
  
But what was more heart wrenching were the next words that she spoke quietly to herself...  
  
"You fool girl, you're just the housekeeper, it was a mistake, what would he ever see in you"  
  
The tears continued to fall and Archie couldn't bear it any longer he stood up and began to climb the ladder again.  
  
Softly he began to call "Lex, Lexie" as he reached the top he could see her body froze, as she had not realised he was there, gently he reached out and touched her arm still whispering her name...  
  
Slowly she rolled over and looked into his eyes- her own registering shock and even slight embarrassment and uncertainty.  
  
" What are you still doing here?" She whispered  
  
He reached out and brushed away the tear that was trailing down her cheek  
  
" You think I could just leave you like this?"  
  
" Don't Archie. You'll just make it worse."  
  
" You're not just the housekeeper. I don't want you ever to think that, you're my best friend in the entire world...."  
  
" Archie, I don't think friends generally make out in bed"  
  
She went to roll back over, but he put out a hand and stopped her...  
  
She turned back and looked at him again as he carefully reached over and kissed her, suddenly registering what was happening Lexie pulled away....  
  
" What the hell do you want Archie Macdonald?"  
  
Archie now felt stupid. "I don't know what I want," he said ashamed. He continued "I have mixed feelings...I'm not sure if I want to stay with Justine...in fact I'm not sure it will work...but now I have these new feelings for you" he said gazing into her bright blue eyes...  
  
And then the train stopped.  
  
They were back at Glenbogle. Archie and Lexie left the train together, walking hand in hand.  
  
Justine, who was fallen asleep, didn't see it. She realised that they were gone when she wake up after an hour...  
  
She opened the compartment door, when she saw that they were no longer there, she quickly looked out the window. Where was she? How could Archie of just leave her there?  
  
She sat down in the train and cried. Archie had left the train with Lexie and Justine finally knew whom he wanted more. But what if he still loves me? She asked herself.  
  
She decided to get off the train. She started to run, run faster than ever. She couldn't let Archie be with 'her'. She finally got to Glenbogle. "ARCHIE" she shouted. "Arch, please I love you," she said again.  
  
Suddenly Molly came around the corner. "Justine what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. "I'm here to bring Archie home with me," said Justine...  
  
Having both left the train in awkward silence brought about by mixed feelings and confusion, Archie decided he needed to do something to clear the air before they returned home.  
  
He had tentatively taken Lexie by the hand and led her sit in the sunshine on a wooden bench by the side of the station.  
  
As they sat there he turned a hugged her, almost an unspoken sorry for the confusion of the night before, Lexie hugged him back. He took hold of her hands and said  
  
"Lexie something happened last night, unexpected but if I am honest simply wonderful."  
  
She smiled, as he continued  
  
"you mean the world to me, I would never want to hurt you, but I have to sort out this mess with Justine and then maybe who knows"  
  
Lexie smiled, kissed him and said "I know Arch, I understand and if I'm honest I thought it was wonderful too, and I don't mean the grouse and red wine!"  
  
Archie laughed, caught by the blueness of her eyes, took her face in his hands and began to kiss her again; they stopped startled by a sudden noise.  
  
It was Duncan who came along in the jeep. At the moment he saw them sitting there so close together he thought: " Oh no, HIM again! I could have known it from the beginning. The first time she saw him she had an eye on him! If I'll conquer her heart it'll be hard for me. Can I compete with him? But Justine! He has something with her. Should it be over? Or will he have something at the same time with Lexie. If he's playing a game with her I shall him..."  
  
" Oh hi, hello, will you both have a lift back home" Duncan smiled at them....  
  
Lexie giggled, as the both of them jumped in the back of the jeep. She loved winding Duncan up; it was one of her favourite things to do while at glenbogle. "Did it go ok then?" Duncan asked, "it was better then ok, more then I could have imagined." Lexie laughed staring at Archie's deep brown eyes. "Oh so London was good then" Duncan said knowing what she meant but not wanting to admit it. "London..." Lexie laughed again as they approached the house. Archie squinted his eyes, to see the figure standing at the doorway, hands on hips. "Justine?" ...  
  
Archie and Lexie glanced at each other. Justine did not look very happy, as expected.  
  
Lexie was almost scared to be around her, which was a major thing for Lex as she could stand her ground in any fight.  
  
" You and Duncan go in and I'll work things out, ok?"  
  
Lexie raised her eyebrows and nodded  
  
" Archie Macdonald you are in so much trouble" she whispered before stepping out of the jeep.  
  
Archie walked over to Justine. She raised her eyebrows, then looked down to the ground.  
  
"Could we go a walk or something?" Archie asked her as he approached. "No...I want to sort this out inside with Lexie present, I want to know everyone's feelings" Justine said back.  
  
As they walked into the house they met Lexie, Molly, Golly and Duncan who had been spying on the movement outside. "Lexie, come with us" said Archie pointing over.  
  
She pushed herself out of the crowd and walking into a room with Archie and Justine.  
  
"RIGHT does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on" asked Justine. Archie and Lexie looked at one another they weren't sure what to say....  
  
" Um.... Justine..." Archie stumbled over the words, this was proving to be harder then he'd thought. After being with one woman for 5 years it was very hard to hurt her.  
  
" Yes" Justine didn't let up, glaring first from Lexie to Archie  
  
" I'm not sure if this is going to work..." " Archie you cheated on me."  
  
Archie hadn't thought of it like that, but essentially that was exactly what he had done.  
  
" We didn't actually do that much...." Lexie admitted,  
  
" I don't particularly want to know what you did or didn't do thank you."  
  
Lexie raised her eyebrows and swallowed hard  
  
" So is it over Archie? Is that what you're saying?"  
  
Archie was holding his hands for his face and shouted "Oh can you both please leave me alone! For this time I don't know what I feel " Again he looked at Justine " Justine I'm sorry for what happened and Lexie I'm also sorry, I don't think it meant something for me, it was the moment, you were laying in my arms and I wanted to kiss you, I'm so sorry, I'm so confused, just please leave me alone "  
  
He ran out of the room slamming the door behind him...  
  
Lexie and Justine stood in stunned silence. A minute ago Lexie could have sworn that Archie had finally worked his feelings out and was going to break up with Justine.  
  
Now she didn't know whether she was coming or going.  
  
Lexie held back her tears and walked out of the room and up to her room.  
  
She sat on her bed.... She wasn't sure what to think or do. By now she had let the tears flow out like a river.  
  
'What the hell does he want' said Lexie to herself. "Well he made it pretty clear he doesn't want you anymore" said Justine who had came into her room and heard her speaking. "Well...he...doesn't want you either," said Lexie sobbing. "Yeah that's what you think" Justine snapped back.  
  
Lexie couldn't cope with Justine right now, her feelings where all over the place...  
  
"Now just please leave me alone" Lexie sobbed  
  
"fine, but don't even think about going near Archie again" Justine threatened and slammed the door. Lexie soon feel into a sleep after crying. Archie knocked quietly on her door, "Lex?" he said softly opening the door. He saw her lying in bed, she looked so beautiful, and her lovely dark hair on her pillow reminded him of the night on the train when she was lying next to him. He listened to her soft breathing...all he wanted to do was kiss her...but he knew he couldn't...not while he was still with Justine...so he sat and watched her sleep while he thought...  
  
An hour later Lexie woke up and went downstairs.  
  
Archie was sitting in one of the low armchairs in the lounge room.  
  
" Hey" she whispered quietly, unsure of how to treat him  
  
Quickly he spun around at the sound of her familiar voice, his eyes betrayed the false smile that was plastered on his face.  
  
" What's wrong?" Lexie asked, running to his side  
  
" Um, it's over Lex"  
  
" What is?" She questioned, kneeling beside him and rubbing his arm softly to comfort him  
  
" Me and Justine."  
  
" But will you please give me the time, I like you, you're pretty. But I don't want to have a new relation at this time. Wait for me. There's also the estate and my parents that I have to look after "  
  
Lexie looked in his eyes and rubbed with her hands through his hair. " I understand it all Archie, all by all I think I love you " She stood up and before she left the room she looked behind her to him. He was sitting there looking very sad. It hurt her heart to see him so lonely.  
  
Although she couldn't help the big smile that crept across her face when she walked out the room. She was so happy. Duncan met her in the hallway, she giggled as she grabbed him arm and swung him around. "Lex?" Duncan laughed, he hadn't seen her this happy before. She kept on laughing. Duncan smiled god he loved that woman. "Oh Dunc it's like a dream come true!" she said hugging him. "What is?" Duncan said confused. "Archie and Justine have spilt" she said kissing him on the cheek before continuing on. The smile dropped from Duncan's face....  
  
What was it about Archie? He always seemed to be making girls fall in love with him.  
  
How could he compete with him?  
  
Duncan looked through the door at where Archie still sat, he didn't look very happy...  
  
walking in he sat down in the chair across from him  
  
" You okay Arch?"  
  
" Huh?" archie looked up " Oh hi Dunc, yeah I've been better..."  
  
" do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Erm Well" Archie began...he didn't really know Duncan that well...but he had known him the same amount of time as he had done Lexie.  
  
"Its just all this business with Justine and...." Archie stopped he realised no one else in the house knew about the train.  
  
"and...?" Duncan said  
  
"and..Erm...where are relationship is going, in fact where its not. I've spilt up with her" Archie finished quickly  
  
"You've spilt up?" Duncan said shocked.  
  
"Yeah...it wasn't working and well there's some one else." Archie said,  
  
"Its Katrina isn't it?" Duncan said smiling and nodded.  
  
"Katrina?" Archie said  
  
"Well I know how much Katrina likes you, it would be great if you two got together" Duncan smiled getting up and leaving the room  
  
"Katrina..." Archie said thinking.  
  
" No, I meant Lex" Archie mumbled, but Duncan had already left the room.  
  
Now what was he going to do?  
  
Next morning...as Katrina came up to the house...Duncan grabbed hold of her..."Archie likes you" he winked at her. "What?" Katrina laughed "He's broke up with Justine" Duncan said whispering "and he's after you" he winked again and left her thinking. A smile came across her face.  
  
Duncan felt very happy with himself as he waltzed into the kitchen.  
  
Lexie stood by the bench making breakfast for the family, she looked up when he walked in.  
  
" Hiya Dunc" she smiled, her blue eyes glittering at him  
  
" Is Archie up yet?"  
  
" Uh, I don't know" Duncan mumbled, suddenly feeling a bit bad for what he was doing.  
  
Lexie was his friend; his conscience told him that if he truly loved her he would want her to be happy.  
  
But maybe he was doing her a favour? Maybe her and Archie weren't meant to be together.  
  
But, what if they were?  
  
Duncan stood for a minute wondering...  
  
"Nah" he said aloud, thinking Archie was the laird and Lexie was the housekeeper it would never work.  
  
"Hmm sorry what did you say?" Lexie said looking up  
  
"oh nothing, I was thinking aloud" Duncan laughed  
  
"I'm surprised your thinking at all" Lexie said throwing the dish cloth at him and laughing.  
  
She gave Duncan a little wink, to let him know she was joking around. "I'm away to see Arch" she said as she left the room.  
  
She walked upstairs and sorted her hair as she got to his bedroom door, then she heard laughing coming from the room. Who could that be? She thought to herself. She walked in after a second thinking it would only be Molly.  
  
"Katrina" said Lexie as she walked in. "Hello Lexie, what are you doing here" asked Katrina. "Well I could ask the same question about you?" said Lexie glaring back to Katrina.  
  
"Well I thought id come up and see Archie for a minute" said Katrina...."Well that's what I was doing to" said Lexie..."But I'll come back later" said Lexie walking out....  
  
And walking straight into Archie.  
  
"Lex! Hi" " Hi yourself" she replied pushing past him and walking towards her room  
  
Archie watched her, puzzled  
  
" Lexie? You ok?" he yelled after her  
  
She kept walking, he began to follow her...  
  
"Go away Archie Macdonald. I've had enough of you messing with my feelings." she cried, slamming the door in face.  
  
"What? Lex please let me to talk" Archie said talking through the door.  
  
Duncan then came past, "Arch?" Duncan said confused at Archie talking to Lexie's door. "Oh hi Duncan, I am, well was just talking to Lexie." Archie said signing and leaving her. Archie went back to his room, to see what Katrina wanted. Duncan knocked on the door, "Lex?" he said quietly. She opened the door, her beautiful blue eyes, had tears coming out of them, he looked at her, how could he of done this?  
  
" Lex I'm sorry"  
  
"about what?" Lexie sniffed  
  
" well.... It's just..." Where did he start?  
  
"Well I'm sorry...I kinda told Katrina that um..." Duncan looked to the ground. "What?" asked Lexie who was rather puzzled. "I told her that Archie kinda liked her" he said.  
  
"Kinda" said Lexie. "OK well I said he liked her," Duncan said. "I'm really sorry Lex I didn't mean it I just did it for you" he cried. "For me? Ya Bampot, I don't think you know how much Archie means to me do you?" asked Lexie sobbing. Duncan didn't answer.  
  
"No I didn't think so, just get out now, I cant be bothered with you just know ok" said Lexie burying her face in her pillows. "Ok Lex I'm really sorry" Duncan said leaving.  
  
Duncan shut the door behind him and sighed. What am I going to do know she hates me...he thought to himself? Just then a furious Katrina walked around the corner. "Katr..." Duncan said. But it was too late; she'd already stormed past him and downstairs...  
  
Still standing outside Lexie's door, without it quite closed, Duncan looked at a confused Archie standing at the other door. "Duncan? Did you tell Katrina I liked her?" Archie said confused. "Erm...yeah sorry Arch, its just well...you like Lexie don't you?" Duncan said looking down. "Duncan...I don't like Lexie..." Archie began, Lexie hearing this got up and walked over to the door, "what?" Duncan said confused "but I thought"  
  
Just as Lexie was about to make an outburst Archie finished "I love her"  
  
" You what?" Duncan replied flabbergasted  
  
" I think I'm in love with her Dunc, I broke up with Justine to be with her."  
  
Duncan looked in Archie's eyes and saw that he was serious.  
  
Suddenly Lexie emerged from her room behind them...  
  
She had a huge smile on her face. She walked over to Archie and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you love me, because I love you too" she said.  
  
"Of course I love u, I always have" he whispered in her ear. Duncan still standing gave Archie a little smile and then walked away...secretly he was happy for them but he still had a thing for Lexie. He knew she would never 'love' him in the way she loved archie, but he was happy for the love she did have for him...  
  
" So, what do we do now?" Lexie asked,  
  
" Whatever you want" Archie replied  
  
" Hmmm....." Lexie deliberately drew out her answer, to see if Archie could read her mind.  
  
He smiled and gazed into her eyes  
  
" Alexandra I think I am going to marry you one day"  
  
Generally this would have seemed a bit presumptuous but to Lexie it sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
" I'd like that" She smiled, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
The End 


End file.
